1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuse puller for a fusible switch.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Fusible switches usually incorporate an insulating base carrying an incoming line terminal for each phase of a multi-plase circuit with a switch blade for each phase operable to extend a respective circuit from the line terminal through a fuse clip having a fuse seated therein. The fuse is usually secured at both ends to a respective fuse clip formed by a pair of spring jaws and some force, usually between 20 and 40 pounds depending on the fuse and clip size, is required for fuse removal. When it is desired to change or inspect a fuse, the usual practice is to open the switch blades by means of a handle to permit access to the enclosure in which the assembly is located, and then to extract the fuse manually from between the clips. Manual extraction is often accomplished by using a screwdriver or the like to lever the fuse loose and can result in breakage since space for fully grasping the fuses to exert the required force is limited. This practice is further subject to criticism since there is a possibility of contacting a live or electrically energized part of the apparatus.
A fuse puller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,138 issued to Edgar I. Barry and Joseph C. Drilling and assigned to Square D Company. The fuse puller is assembled for limited movement in a fusible switch base in encircling relationship to fuse mounted on the base for disengaging the fuse from a fuse clip.